The present invention is relates to an abdomen exercising apparatus which uses elastic elements to provide an upward strength in helping the player sit up with less effort.
A variety of exercising apparatus have been proposed for use in exercising the muscles of the abdomen, and have appeared on the market. An ordinary exercising apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, is simply comprised of an abdominal board supported on two opposite stands of different heights. As the abdominal board is tilted when installed, much effort should be applied when sitting up. Therefore, this structure is not suitable for fat persons and the aged.
FIGS. 2 and 3 illustrate two different structures of exercising apparatus which can be used for exercising the muscles of the abdomen as well as for other purposes. These two exercising apparatus commonly have a abdominal board that can be adjusted to the horizontal position for exercising the muscles of the abdomen. The abdominal board of the structure of exercising apparatus shown in FIG. 3 can be folded up and supported in the vertical position to support the user's back for permitting the use to sit on the apparatus in doing other exercises. Therefore, these two exercising apparatus give little help to, and fat and old persons.